CMP-150
- Dual-Wield = }}|-|Perfect Dark Zero = - Dual-Wield = - Profile = }} | manufacturer = dataDyne | model = Steyr TMP | type = Submachine Gun | fire = Rapid Fire | secondary = Follow Lock-On (PD) Hologram (PDZ) | damage = Low | accuracy = High | range = Medium | rate = 900 RPM | ammotype = Pistol Rounds | magazine = 32 Rounds (PD) 24 Rounds (PDZ) | maxammo = 800 Rounds (PD) 200 Rounds (PDZ) | appears = Perfect Dark Perfect Dark Zero Initial Vector Second Front }} The dataDyne CMP-150, often abbreviated "CMP", is a submachine gun produced by the dataDyne Corporation, and sees widespread usage by its combat personnel. It is a classic by weapon standards, and has been used by other organizations since its adoption prior to 2020. Overview The CMP-150 is a fully-automatic, magazine-fed, dual-wieldable submachine gun. The magazine holds 32 rounds, although earlier versions held only 24 rounds. It has a fast rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute. The CMP-150 is the top selling weapon of dataDyne, a position it has held since 2021. The Lock-On feature that some models provide appeal to the more inexperienced personnel. The hologram featured on certain models also increases its usability. In Perfect Dark: Second Front, the battery life of the hologram was limited due to the constraints it put on the power. Usage The weapon is standard issue of the dataDyne security forces, including the ones stationed on the Trinity Research Platform. Members of the security forces of the G5 Corporation in Chicago also used the weapon. Joanna Dark used the weapon during her extraction of Benjamin Able, and her escape from dataDyne security forces in Second Front. The hologram feature on the weapon aided greatly when she used it. The CMP-150 is one of the selectable starting weapons in the Onslaught mode of Perfect Dark Zero. The high rate of fire and incredibly accuracy of the weapon has led to a high usage among players in the game's Dark Ops mode. Its efficiency is increased when wielded in pairs. Advantages The CMP is a fully automatic SMG with a very fast rate of fire, making it an excellent suppressive fire weapon. It is lightweight enough to be used with one hand, making it a solid part of any dual wielding combination. The weapon has a high accuracy profile without much recoil, and some models possess a Follow Lock-On feature, which will track any target and follow it no matter how far it may stray from the crosshairs. Alternatively, some models possess the technology to create holographic projections, creating a replica of the user. This replica is capable of mimicking the movement and appearance of the user, and can be used to draw enemy fire. Disadvantages While the fast rate of fire can be looked at as an advantage, the CMP burns through ammo rather quickly, and it's relatively lengthy reload time discourages prolonged fire. The individual rounds also don't do much damage, and have little effect on armored foes. Furthermore, the hologram feature will slow the user down to a walking speed when in use, and while it doesn't reduce the accuracy of the weapon, it becomes much harder to aim while using the hologram projector. Appearances ; Perfect Dark *dataDyne Central: Defection *dataDyne Research: Investigation *dataDyne Central: Extraction *Carrington Villa: Hostage One *Chicago: Stealth *G5 Building: Reconnaissance *Pelagic II: Exploration *Deep Sea: Nullify Threat *Mr. Blonde's Revenge ; Perfect Dark Zero *Trinity Infiltration - Carried by the Trinity Research Platform guards. *Trinity Escape - Carried by the Trinity Research Platform guards. *Outpost Rescue - Carried by dataDyne soldiers. *Bridge Assault - Carried by dataDyne soldiers. Trivia *The CMP-150 is based on the Steyr TMP submachine gun. *The weapon is noted for its eerily quiet sound when fired, despite not being fitted with a visible silencer. *In Perfect Dark ''and ''Perfect Dark Zero, when reloading, the player appears to pull back a charging handle when the gun doesn't have one. *In game, the CMP-150 is shown as CMP150. ---- Category:DataDyne Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons Category:Weapons